iSay
by wisteriabones
Summary: The Bones gang chat about the popular iOS apps  K - Humor R&R


**The Bones gang gives their opinions on the popular apps nowadays.**

**I imagine this as something like a group chat on some group messaging app.**

**The app for this chapter is ANGRY BIRDS ((:**

**enjoy and please review ((:**

**-cel**

1. Angry Birds

_(Hodgins started a new group chat)_

_(Angela, Booth,Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Vincent are added to the group chat)_

Hodgins : Hey guys

Angela : I'm just right beside you. Must you really add everyone?

Booth : Hi?

Cam : Hello?

Hodgins : How's everyone? :)

Brennan : I have no idea now you just got me into this conversation. My phone just beeped and all this appeared. I'm a genius, and I can't figure this out.

Daisy : No worries Dr Brennan! You'll still be my idol!

Brennan : Hodgins, why is a colon beside a bracket? It is incorrect in all ways.

Angela : *sighs* sweetie, I'll explain to you another time

Hodgins : Don't disturb me, in a major game of Angry Birds

Daisy : SQUEEEEEEE! I LOOOVVVVEEE ANGRY BIRDS! :D :D

Brennan : I don't see how birds in an angry state be a game.

Booth : Bones, I'll explain. Call me.

_(Booth and Brennan has left the chat temporarily)_

Angela : Seeing Daisy's comment makes me feel giddy.

Cam : Seconded

Sweets : Don't be so mean to Miss Daisy

Cam : Did Daisy make you say that Sweets?

Sweets : Er... Yeah

_(Booth and Brennan have rejoined the chat)_

Brennan : But Booth, it is impossible in real life to have a tiny blue bird or any other bird to split into three

Booth : It's just a game Bones

Daisy : Agent Booth do you play Angry Birds? :D :D :D

Booth : Parker does, I don't.

Brennan : And there are no such things as green pigs!

Booth : Bones, it's just a game

Vincent : Did you know that a pig's squeal can range from 110 to 115 decibels?

Booth : Well I'm sure Daisy could beat that anytime.

Daisy : Agent Booth you are so mean! :(:(:(:(:(:(:(

Brennan : I agree with Miss Wick. Booth, you are really churlish.

Booth : Churlish?

Brennan : Rude in a mean-spirited and surly way

Booth : Am not!

Brennan : Yes you are!

Daisy : I agree with Dr Brennan!

Booth : I am not churlish in any way

Brennan : Yes you are

Angela : *sighs* Would you and Booth stop arguing for once?

Cam : Aren't we on the topic of Angry Birds?

Sweets : Yep

Hodgins : HAHA! I beat you Angie! I'M THE KING OF THE BIRDS!

Hodgins : AND KING OF THE LAB!

Angela : Jack, could you just stop ranting for a while?

Booth : What's up with the king of the birds thing?

Angela : Jack and I compete for the highest score every time we play Angry BIrds

Hodgins : And obviously I win

Cam : If you don't remember, Zack won the king of the lab Hodgins

Hodgins : I am still the King of the Lab! Bow down to me you squints!

Daisy : I won't!

Daisy : Sorry. I thought so hard that I immediately typed it down.

Vincent : Did you know that the bones of a pigeon weighs less than its feathers?

Angela : That was really random

Booth: Yeah

Brennan : I think I'll boycott Angry Birds.

Hodgins : Why?

Daisy : But it is a reaaaalllllyyyy goooood game! :D:D

Brennan : It is really impossible to kill a pig by shooting a bird at it, pigs can't wear stone helmets or any other helmet in that matter of fact. That would never happen.

Booth : Bones, it's really just a game that people play

Sweets : Although it is a game there are many physiological effects of Angry Birds. Playing Angry Birds brings relaxation and joy so it is easily addictive.

Booth : Oh no. Not another talk from a 12 year old kid.

Sweets : I'm not a 12 year old kid. Anyway let me continue what I was saying. Due to its easy controls, Angry Bird is very addictive as it has 1. It is simple – No learning curve to get going 2. It is rewarding - we get a primitive pleasure in blowing things up 3.

Booth : Aw just shut up Sweets. I'm going to sleep anytime if you continue on your shrink talk.

Daisy : Don't interrupt my Lancelot. Carry on m'dear Lancelot :D :D

Sweets : alright Miss Daisy 3. It is realistic – the physics of the game are just as you'd expect, and the anticipation of reward puts your dopamine system into overdrive mode. All that dopamine release makes you want to know what will happen when you fling the next bird.

Brennan : Dr Sweets's shrink talk makes sense for once. I agree with him. So boycott Angry Birds

Angela : Really Sweetie?

Cam : Look at the time now. You all better sleep now. We will have a dead body tomorrow.

Hodgins : Can you be sure of that?

Brennan : 14 748 people were murdered in 2010 so there should be a case everyday.

Vincent : Did you know that Roosters cannot crow if they don't extend their necks?

Cam : That is completely irrelevant. I expect everyone to be on time tomorrow as usual.

Hodgins : Yes Sir!

_(Cam leaves the chat)_

Booth : Bye

_(Booth leaves the chat)_

Brennan : I have no idea now to quit this thing. Oh well. I'll off my phone.

_(Brennan leaves the chat)_

_(Hodgins and Angela leaves the chat)_

_(Sweets and Daisy leaves the chat)_

Vincent : Interestingly, If a statue in the park of a person on a horse has both front legs in the air, the person died in battle; if the horse has one front leg in the air, the person died as a result of wounds received in battle; if the horse has all four legs on the ground, the person died of natural cause.

Vincent : Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair.

Vincent : Anyone?

_(Vincent leaves the chat)_

**So did you like it? Please review and tell me anything you want to say about this fic. You can also request for apps that you want to be featured in future chapters. SO PLEASE REVIEW ((:**

**-cel**


End file.
